Drunken confession
by Kajsaan
Summary: A one-shot between Chuck and Blair. Blair calls Chuck because she has something importent to tell him. But will he listen? Just dialoge!


_So I was bored and decided to write a new fanfic.  
But I have no good ideas, so I made this one shot dialouge between Chuck and Blair. _

_It is a phone conversation between the two of them that can take place sometime after 2x05 The Serena also rises. _

_Hope you like it!_

--

**Drunken confession.**

"What do you want Waldorf?"

"To see you."

"See me how?"

"Urg!"

"Just see you ok? Breakfast."

"If I say yes, then will you tell me why you want to see me?"

"Maybe."

"Then no."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not in the mood to hear you talk about how sorry you are that things ended between you and the lord."

"Well its not about him."

"Then you will have to find somebody else to talk to."

"Maybe I will."

"Like who, Serena?"

"No, Nate."

"Since when do you talk to Nate?"

"None of your business."

"So what, you are going to tell me that you guys have reclaimed your love?"

"No. And we haven't."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, thats why I need to see you."

"..."

"..."

"So it is importent?"

"Of corse."

"Say what it is about and I'll consider it."

"No I won't."

"Then it is a no."

"Well then I'll have to go to Nate."

"And I'll just ask him about it."

"And what if he doesn't tell you?"

"..."

"Just say yes."

"And how do I know that this isn't a ploy so that you can hurt me?"

"Because it isn't."

"And I am just going to trust you?"

"Yes."

"What If I don't want to hear what you have to say to me?"

"Then you would have said so from the begining."

"..."

"Just tell me why you don't want to see me."

"Because you are drnuk right now. And you probably won't remember this in the morning."

"I am not drunk!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, and how would you know anyway, we are on the phone."

"Because you wouldn't call me unless you where drunk."

"Of corse I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Ok maybe I wouldn't, but I am not drunk."

"Yeah right, so why did you call me?"

"I told you allready, I want to see you."

"..."

"Ok, and I have something importent to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you. What are you, a broken record?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Urg!"

"Just tell me now."

"No, I want to see you."

"You have allready seen me, many times."

"Urg! Why can't you be serious for two seconds?"

"..."

"Ok, I want to talk about me and you. Happy?"

"Me and you?"

"Yes, us."

"There is no us."

"Of corse there is."

"No, because I couldn't say those three presious little words."

"..."

"..."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you."

"..."

"There, I said it, now you don't have to see me."

"..."

"Are you going to say something?"

"..."

"I cannot belive this, I tell you that I love you, and you can't even form a simple word."

"..."

"Are you there?"

"Mmm."

"Then why aren't you speaking?"

"What is there to say?"

"Maybe you can tell me how you feel about me."

"No."

"Why not? You must feel something right?"

"If I do I can't tell you over the phone."

"Why? I just did it."

"Because I just can't."

"..."

"Because you won't belive me."

"Of corse I will."

"No you won't."

"Oh my god! You are drunk right now?"

"A bit, yes."

"Such a waste of words. You won't even remember this in the morning."

"Neathier will you."

"Of corse I will. I am not drunk."

"So will you belive me?"

"Of corse. They say that a drunken heart speak a sobers mind."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"So I should tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Blair, I love you."

"Finally, so breakfast tomorrow?"

"What? No screas of joy or anything?"

"No need, I have known for a while."

"How?"

"Nate, he told me when I went to get my heart pin back."

"I am going to murder him."

"Anyways, breakfast in bed?"

"What?"

Knock on the door.

"I should get that."

"Probably."

Chuck opens the door.

"Blair?"

"Yeah, now I can finally hang up."

"So breakfast in bed huh?"

"Thought it would be best since I am spending the night here."

"Very good idea."

"So are you are going to kiss me or not?"

"Another good idea."

Chuck places his hands on Blairs waist and pulls her closer to him. They stare at each other for a few moments bofore both of them leans forward and their mouths meet in a tender kiss.

**--**

**The end!**

**--**

_Thanks for reading, and please review! :)_


End file.
